School Play
by LookAtItGo234
Summary: Written for my friends..bet'cha didn't see that coming. Anyways. Just a one-shot for fun, y'know? Ryuzaki and Haga are cast in a school play and are having a bit of trouble in rehearsals. Shrimpshipping, slight yaoi, don't like don't read.


_Well this is just a random one-shot for the amusement of my friends and whatnot. :L Hope you guys enjoy. :L_

* * *

><p><strong>School Play.<strong>

'You're so handsome.' Ryuzaki smiled.

Haga shook his head. 'What about you? You're the most beautiful person I've ever met.' He smiled back as they danced in time with the music that played from somewhere behind them.

'I never thought I'd get to meet you in person.' Ryuzaki said shyly.

'Well, I'm glad you did.' Haga replied.

Ryuzaki sighed and dropped his arms from Haga's shoulders. 'This..is really weird.' He said, turning to face the rows of red seats in front of the auditorium stage.

Haga removed his arms from Ryuzaki's waist and folded them in front of his chest, taking a step back from the situation.

'No, no, you're both doing fine, what's wrong?' Their teacher asked from a seat in the middle row of the room.

Ryuzaki frowned. 'There are a lot of things wrong with this.' He said as he adjusted the poofy, pink, glittery dress he wore over his t-shirt and jeans.

Haga snorted at the sight, receiving a glare from his dancing partner.

'Well this is your part, you have to deal with it.' Their teacher shrugged.

'But why am I the princess?' Ryuzaki huffed.

'You're not a princess until I marry you.' Haga smirked. Ryuzaki glared once again before looking back at his teacher.

'You were voted to be Cinderella.' He answered casually. 'And you'll have to wear the dress properly on the night.' He added, making a note on a piece of paper.

'But don't you think everyone will think it's kind of weird that the Cinderella is a dude?' Ryuzaki asked.

'That's not a problem.' Haga said comfortingly, taking a step closer to Ryuzaki. 'Chances are, they won't even notice.' He sniggered, flicking Ryuzaki's long brown hair.

Ryuzaki batted his hand away and glared back at his teacher once again, flicking his purple bangs out of his face.

'Look, Ryuzaki, it's just a school play, it doesn't matter. Yami doesn't care about being the evil stepmother.' Ryuzaki turned to look at Yami, who was standing with a few others in an old-fashioned dress. Yami smiled awkwardly back at him as he sighed. 'Fine.' He said, turning back to Haga to continue the scene they had been rehearsing.

'Don't worry, it's only on for one night, and we'll work something out for the kissing scene.'

'What?' Ryuzaki whirled around once again, this time accompanied by Haga who seemed as surprised as his friend was at this new development. 'Kissing scene?' Ryuzaki barked.

'Yes, didn't you read the script?' Their teacher asked.

'Uh..well..I..'

'I did, but I didn't think it would actually be included.' Haga said, folding his arms again as he calmed down.

'It's a big part of the play, but like I said, we'll figure something out.' Their teacher said, as he re-arranged his copy of the script. 'Okay, that scene again please.' He called out.

Ryuzaki sighed but took his position at the top of the fake staircase they were using as a prop. The music started again and he walked slowly down the steps, until he reached the stage again. He made his way through the few dancing couples that made up the back of the scene.

Haga then walked over to him, bowed and held out his hand. 'Would you care to dance with me?' He asked.

Ryuzaki smiled and nodded, taking his hand as they began to dance.

'Okay, the dancing's fine.' Their teacher nodded. 'Can you do the lines from when it's almost midnight?' He asked.

The two nodded and checked their scripts. 'Hey, do we have to do the..leaning..bit?' Ryuzaki began, before seeing the look on his teacher's face and frowning and quickly before taking his position again as he danced with Haga.

'And I thought my parents were stupid for throwing this ball.' Haga said, smiling.

'And I thought my step-mother was stupid for not letting me come.' Ryuzaki grinned back.

Haga raised his eyebrows. 'Then how are you here?' He asked.

'I had a little help.' Ryuzaki smiled. 'I didn't want to miss this.'

Haga smiled once again, before they looked at each other and began to lean in. Then, there was a loud ringing. Ryuzaki's eyes widened. 'I have to go.' He said, as he turned to the large prop clock, as the hands faced midnight.

'But, why?' Haga asked as Ryuzaki stepped backwards.

'I'm sorry, but I have t-' There was a loud thud as Ryuzaki tripped over the long dress and landed flat on his back on the ground. 'Ouch..' He muttered as Haga broke down with laughter. 'Well done.' He said, clapping his hands sarcastically as Ryuzaki pushed himself back up off the ground, glaring at his classmates as they tried to calm their laughing.

'Okay, that's fine, keep going.' Their teacher said, trying not to smile.

Ryuzaki dusted himself off before checking his lines again. 'I'm sorry, but I have to go.' He continued, his face red from the embarrassment of the fall, before he turned and ran from the prince, making sure to leave one of his shoes on the way.

'Excellent. Well done. Okay, can I have the step-mother and step-sisters out for their scene?' He called. 'You two find somewhere to run lines and keep practising, the ball scene is important.' He added as Yami, Ryou and Malik walked out onto the stage.

Ryuzaki nodded as he retrieved his shoe and followed Haga down the steps off the stage.

''C'mon, let's find a classroom to rehearse in.' Haga said, leading the way out into the hallways of the school.

'Wait, can't I change out of this first?' Ryuzaki asked, holding the front of the dress.

'We might be asked to do other scenes, just stay in it.' Haga replied.

'And let people see me?' Ryuzaki asked.

'I'm still in my costume.' Haga pointed out.

'Your costume has pants!'

Haga sniggered and opened the door of an empty classroom. 'Just get inside. You make such a whiney woman.'

'Hey!'

Haga smirked and followed his friend inside the room, before closing the door behind them.

Ryuzaki walked to the front of the room and sat on a desk, slapping his script down on the table and reading over the lines on the first page.

Haga followed suit and sat on a desk on the next row and opened his script to the right page. 'The next scene we're both in after the ball is trying to find out who the slipper belongs to.' He said.

Ryuzaki nodded and flipped through the script to the same page and read down through it. 'So I have to be locked upstairs, and you talk to my sisters, blah, blah, blah.' He read, skipping to the next page. 'I come downstairs, you recognise me, I try on the shoe and..' He trailed off as he read through the bracketed actions written under the lines.

Haga kept his eyes on the script and waiting for Ryuzaki to continue.

'So this is _that_ scene?' Ryuzaki asked, shifting uncomfortably on the table.

'Yep.' Haga said blankly. 'Well, let's start practising.' He said.

'What?' Ryuzaki asked, his face turning red once again.

'The lines, genius.' Haga rolled his eyes.

'Oh, yeah, I knew that.' Ryuzaki muttered as he slid off the desk.

Haga stood up as well and cleared his throat before he began to read. 'Well, if you're sure there's no one else here who can try on the glass slipper, we'll be on our way.' He said.

Ryuzaki took a few steps forward. 'Wait, please, may I try on the shoe?'

Haga smiled. 'You..' He breathed.

Ryuzaki smiled shyly and took another step forward as Haga held out an invisible shoe. He sat on a desk and mimed putting on the shoe before standing up again and smiling. 'It fits.' He smiled.

Haga grinned and took Ryuzaki's hand. 'So it's really you.'

Ryuzaki nodded and held Haga's hand tighter. 'Really me.' He repeated.

They stood for a moment, looking at each other before they leaned in until their lips touched lightly. They pulled away and looked at each other again, Ryuzaki noticing then just how blue Haga's eyes were.

Haga smiled slightly, wrapping an arm around Ryuzaki's waist and leaning in again, before they kissed once more. Ryuzaki blushed as they moved closer again and deepened the kiss. They pulled away after a few moments and smiled awkwardly at each other.

'So, um, next scene?' Haga asked.

Ryuzaki nodded, picking up his script again and finding his next lines, though it was proving hard as his hand refused to stop shaking. 'The wedding scene?'

'Yeah.' Haga glanced at Ryuzaki as he read through the page and smiled slightly. 'Ready?' He asked.

Ryuzaki looked up and nodded. 'Sure.' He nodded. 'Won't we need Kaiba to be the priest?' He asked.

Haga shrugged. 'We'll make do until we're rehearsing with him.' He said.

'Okay.' Ryuzaki nodded.

Then the bell signalling the end of class rang and there was a knock on the door and their classmate Yugi walked in. 'Hey, we need you guys on the stage.' He smiled, adjusting his fake mouse ears.

Haga nodded. 'Okay.' He said as he and Ryuzaki followed Yugi out into the corridor, which was slowly filling with people.

'So are you guys nervous?' Yugi asked as they walked back towards the auditorium.

Haga smirked. 'Not at all.' He said.

Ryuzaki shook his head, trying to ignore the odd looks they got from the other students. 'Of course not. What about you?' He asked.

Yugi shrugged. 'If I don't mess up I'll be happy.' He smiled. 'Are you guys worried about your kiss scene? I wonder what sir will come up with for it.' He asked.

Haga shrugged. 'I'm sure he'll come up with something.' He said, as his arm brushed off Ryuzaki's.

Ryuzaki grinned. 'Yeah, it'll be fine.' He said, as they walked up the steps to the stage.

'Okay, wedding scene now guys.' Their teacher ordered as they took their places on stage and continued with their rehearsals.

* * *

><p><em>Well that was fun. xD Wouldn't mind having this in a story. :L Well y'never know. :L Anyways. Hope you liiiiked. :L<em>


End file.
